minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:M1870
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the Minecraft wiki, and thank you for your much valued contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! *'It is a good idea to read our guidelines, so you know what to do and what not. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Latiasfan001 (Talk) 20:20, July 1, 2012 No I am sick of you bothering me. Everyone else moved on except you. The fact of the matter is I am gone from the RS Wiki. I outgrew it. I want the past gone and my future on this wiki to start. [[User:Awesomeness115| '''Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Assassin's Creed 3']] 20:22, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I am serious. Leave me be. The people on that wiki were always faking to support me. And to be honest I don't want to talk to anyone of my past wikis now. So I am going to ask again, LEAVE ME ALONE [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 20:28, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I see what your doing on the RS Wiki because I had a feeling you would have done it. Can't you just respect my wishes and PLEASE leave me alone? PLEASE? I am NOT coming back. Get it through your HUGE, THICK SKULL and NEVER bother me again. [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 22:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Its alright. I didn't want to say that stuff but i had no other choice [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 22:42, July 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't really go on fan club and fannon wikis. But i will consider your offer. [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 23:23, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but I saw it, and it looked like a jumbled mess. No offence [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 02:07, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Don't pursuade for me not to do this, but I am retiring from all the wikis. I am done. Spread the word on the RS Wiki [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 14:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) If it makes you feel any better, i will come back. I am caving in. Happy? [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 14:57, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Look I am not in it for that stuff now. I am sorry man. I will be on the RS Wiki but doing this stuff is underhanded and i don't want to be the enemy anymore. Simple as that. I am sorta semi-active now anyhow [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 02:37, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I got over it. But I REALLY appreciate what you did for me and I have to thank you the most. You are truly awesome [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 02:42, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I am done chatting. I made a blog that even said i wouldnt go onto the chat. Sorry [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 02:47, July 15, 2012 (UTC) WOAH WHAT?!?!? Wow, that was really unexpected [[User:Awesomeness115| Awesomeness115]] [[User talk:Awesomeness115|'Creeperz']] 20:34, July 20, 2012 (UTC)